How to Live
by Legacy Undying
Summary: Returning to the abuse of the Dursleys after Fourth Year, Harry is quickly falling into depression. When he runs away, he is captured by Death Eaters, who take him to Voldemort. The Dark Lord decides that the Boy-Who-Lived would be a valuble ally, and begins his campaign to turn Harry to the Dark. He didn't ask for the entourage, though. Dark!Harry, Light bashing, SLASH!


_Prologue: Former_

Harry leaned against Tom's leg, letting his head rest against his knee. Tom's long fingers threaded through his hair, gently petting him. Harry knew that he should have been disgusted that Tom was touching him, and irritated that he was being petted, but the man he was leaning on always _had_ been able to get different reactions out of him than normal.

Opening his eyes, Harry watched as Draco squirmed in George's arms while Fred watched. The redheads had been rather clingy lately. He guessed that the twins had finally caught on to the fact that the younger man _could_ feel insecure, and that they were trying to reassure him the only way they could think of. Harry rolled his eyes and made a mental note to talk to the two idiots soon. Draco needed to hear them say that they loved him, and that he wasn't second to them in any way. Just holding him wasn't enough.

Looking around the throne room, Harry watched as Bella and Fenrir snickered in the far corner. He didn't want to know what they were laughing about. Those two were crazier than Snape when he heard about the basilisk rotting in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry really thought that Snape was going to break his brain when the man learned that a huge source of potions ingredients was going to waste. Sirius had needed to hold the man back to keep him from hurting himself searching for the entrance to the Chamber. Speaking of those two...

In the corner opposite the Crazies, Sirius was trying to get Snape to pay attention to him. Harry still couldn't wrap his mind around that couple. He just figured that if they were happy, then all power to them. He just didn't want any details. Harry's eyes were drawn inexorably to the only other surviving Marauder, Remus Lupin, and his rather strange lover. Barty Crouch Jr. was busy impersonating Pettigrew with frightening accuracy, causing Remus to cover his mouth in an attempt to prevent his laughter from coming out.

Harry smiled gently at the two men. He knew that they had been worried for awhile that he would be angry at them for both their choice of lover, and for their betrayal of everything his parents held dear. Honestly, Harry couldn't really complain. He'd betrayed his parents too, and his lover was a lot worse than both of theirs combined.

Twisting around, Harry looked at Tom, causing the man to raise his eyebrow imperiously. The boy just smiled and turned back around. The fingers twined in his hair, pulling slightly, causing Harry to hum at the pleasant sensation.

Looking back out at the people in the throne room, Harry found his eyes drawn to five people gathered in the middle of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Percy Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey all stood there, talking. Harry knew that he would still never get used to seeing Narcissa Malfoy with her arms linked through McGonagall's and Pomfrey's arms, while Lucius had one of his arms around Percy's waist, pulling the bookworm firmly into his side. However, as strange a sight as it may have been, no one could deny the way that they all looked content and relaxed, as if all they needed to be happy were the people they were with. Even Percy was happy!

Looking for Percy's two older brother's, he found Charlie and Bill leaning against the wall, while their significant others stood nearby, arguing. If Rabastan and Rodolphus didn't look so similar, Harry would have sworn that they weren't related and hated each other with the number of times they fought over things. He grinned as Rabastan began waving his arms around wildly. Charlie tugged lightly on his arms in an attempt to keep him from looking like a complete maniac. Harry didn't think it was working. Charlie, Bill, Rodolphus and Harry all winced when the man's right arm smacked the passing Blaise Zabini's head. The Italian teen stopped and looked at the older of the Lestrange brothers with a rather frightening poker face. Rabastan gulped.

_'He's just lucky he didn't nail Neville in the head,'_ Harry thought, watching as Blaise started stalking Rabastan, causing the man to back up and start apologizing profusely. Blaise was a very good assassin, and all of the Death Eaters were well aware of that fact. What was slightly strange was the dark-skinned boy's choice of partner. Neville Longbottom was just as shy and timid as ever. Not even Tom bothered Neville, though, because Blaise was so protective of the boy that every one of the Death Eaters knew they would be killed without hesitation if they messed with the Gryffindor.

Harry pressed his head into the hand that was dragging through his hair, silently asking for attention. He heard Tom chuckle softly before the man's nails scraped gently across his scalp, causing tingles to shoot through Harry. He knew that Tom would never hurt him, so he wasn't worried about asking for affection. Not that Tom would ever call it that.

Seeing a flash of blonde hair, Harry looked at Luna. He hadn't known the girl before meeting her in Riddle Manor, but he liked her a lot. She was a bit strange, but still fun to be around. Looking at Theodore Nott, Harry guessed that they were having a discussion about Wrap-Snouted Niggle Quarks again. He could tell, because Theo had a line in the middle of his forehead that he only ever got when talking about Luna's creatures. Harry still couldn't tell if they were real or not.

The girl suddenly looked up at Harry and smiled brilliantly. Harry blinked before smiling back. Looking around the throne room that was once called the Great Hall, Harry watched as his mismatched family went about their business. Standing up, Harry was aware of the eyes now focused on him. Ignoring them, he turned and looked at Tom. The man was tall, with pale skin that looked like porcelain. His dark hair was just one shade too brown to be black. His blood red eyes looked at Harry with amusement. To Harry, Tom was the most beautiful sight in the world. And he was all Harry's.

Grinning impishly, the former Saviour of the Wizarding World slid onto the lap of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Smiling at the only person in the entire world he would give anything for, Harry leaned forwards and brushed his lips over those of his lover. He could feel Tom's smirk while they slowly kissed.

The kiss could only be described as chaste, and yet it was enough to make Harry glad he was sitting, because he didn't think his legs could hold him if he had been standing.

Pulling away, Harry looked at Tom. A shiver raced down his spine at the look in the man's eyes. Grinning, he leaned back in for another kiss, hoping that this one wouldn't be so chaste.

**({[]})**

**Hey, this is Legacy Undying. Hoped you liked the prologue. So you know, I don't know when I'll next update, so just bear with me.**

**I love constructive criticism, and I would appreciate anything you can tell me. Also, go ahead and flame me. I'll laugh my head off. No seriously, I'll laugh. So c'mon! Entertain me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. At all. I'm practically broke, so I'm obviously not J. K. Rowling.**


End file.
